


I Don't Care If You Have a Boyfriend

by gay_af23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Cheating, F/F, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Lexa, dominant lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_af23/pseuds/gay_af23
Summary: So basically, Clarke is with Bellamy (ew), but she spends most of her time pissing off the commander. One day, Lexa can't take it anymore, so she shows Clarke who's in charge. Even though Clarke is underage and in a relationship, Lexa has had the hots for her, and decides to punish her and help her temptations at the same time.I like Bellamy, don't get me wrong, but I honesty hate Bellarke. Having her cheating on him with Lexa makes it better, so deal with it.





	I Don't Care If You Have a Boyfriend

My sweet boyfriend and I have been staying in Arkadia for the past week, but that also means that the Commander and her minions are here too. Now that I'm an Ambassador, Lexa won't let me out of her sight and it's pissing me off. I only agreed to being apart of the coalition to make sure my people are safe from those savages. I used to understand their ways, but when Lexa betrayed me at Mount Weather, I developed a hatred towards the grounders. They didn't do anything, but since they follow that monster, I can't trust them. 

Right now, I'm getting ready to go to the Commander's tent to talk about whatever problems we're having today, but I'd much rather stay in bed with my boyfriend.

"Where you goin so early babe?" I heard Bellamy's raspy morning voice ask.

"I have to go meet with the Commander. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible. You know I can't stand to be in the same room as her." I told him with an eye roll.

"I know. It doesn't change the fact that I'd rather have you here, in bed with me, rather than the hot Commander who kissed you not too long ago." he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Trust be babe, you have nothing to worry about" and with that, I gave him a quick kiss, and left our room.

\-------

"Clarke, it's about time you joined us." the Commander commented as I entered her tent.

"You're lucky I showed up at all,  _Commander._ " I said with way too much sass for the Commander of the 13 Clans.

"How dare you speak that way to the Commander!" Indra yelled from her place beside of Lexa. "Heda, she must be punished."

"I know Indra. Don't worry." the Commander replied with a stoic face. "Leave us!" with that, everybody left the text, leaving me alone with my biggest enemy.

"What do you want Lexa?"

"You heard Indra. You must be punished. I just figured you would want your punishment in private." she had a look that made me shiver. I couldn't quite tell what the look was, but it had a weird affect on me. When she walked towards me, I could see that her pupils were blown, so I know I had a reason to be a little worried.

"If we're not here to talk about our problems, then I'm going back to Bellamy."

"Oh yes. You're knight in shining armor. Too bad he's not here to see this." she said with an evil look in her eyes as she continues to walk closer to me.

"There's nothing to see. And he's not my knight in shining armor. I can take care of myself. Now excuse me." but before I could leave, Lexa grabbed my arm adn dragged me to the back of her tent. "Hey! What are you doing? Get off of m----" I was cut off by her covering my mouth with her hand. If she's stupid enough to use her hand, then she's stupid enough to think I wouldn't fight a little. I bite down on the hand that is covering my mouth and tried to escape, but she's a warrior and the bite only affected her for a split second.

"You're just asking for more punishment, Clarke. Stop fighting." Lexa said as she bent me over on of her tables. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, and I didn't like it. Well maybe a little but. NO, I have a boyfriend, and he didn't betray me. But why am I getting wet right now? Fuck my life.

"Lexa please don't." I begged, not wanting to be a cheater. It's sad that that is my only reason. Not that I have a boyfriend that I love (because I don't love him) or because I hate this woman, but because I am loyal.

"You shouldn't have undermined me in front of all those people, multiple times I might add." suddenly, my pants were down to my ankles and I felt humiliated, knowing Lexa will see my wetness. "Now are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way Clarke?" once I heard that, I tried to fight her grasp on my hands, that are now behind my back. "I'll take that as the hard way."

Before I knew what was happening, I felt rope against the skin on my wrists. "What are you doing? Stop!" I couldn't move my hands, as they were tied behind my back. I looked behind me to see the Commander admiring me. I hate that it was turning me on even more, just seeing her 'eye fucking' me. She bent down to take my boots off, untying them slowly. I couldn't tell if it was to tease me or not, but if so, it was working. When she got them off, she took my pants with them, leaving me in my shirt and underwear.

"Now Clarke, I can see that you secretly want this, and I know you'll never admit it, but this is going to be a punishment, and you brought this onto yourself." as she finished telling me this, I felt her get closer, and I barely managed to keep in a moan as she ran her finger along my covered slit. "And the harder you try to act like you don't like it, the harder I'm going to make it. Understand?" when I didn't answer, I felt a sharp slap against my ass, causing me to wince. "I asked you a question Klark."

"Fuck off."

"Wrong answer." then came three more slaps, harder each time. After the fourth slap, she grabbed the back of my panties, pulling it up, forcibly rubbing my clit with the fabric. I barely manage to keep the moan silent, causing Lexa to become very frustrated. "You're just making this harder on yourself." before I can respond, my panties are ripped off, making me gasp in surprise. I receive four more slaps, each time gets harder and faster. I'm aching to rub it, to ease the pain, but I can't really move.

Immediately after the last slap, two long, slender fingers enter me, and this time I couldn't contain my moan. I could feel Lexa gloating behind me. But she wasn't satisfied, not even close. She increased her pace, but made sure to avoid my clit at all costs, knowing that's where I needed her the most. Inside, I knew I wanted her to keep going, to fuck me better than Bellamy ever has, but if she knows that, I lose. I can't let her win, so I need to pretend like I don't want it. "Lexa stop." I tried to say determined, but it came out as a moan, and I knew then that I lost.

"You like that Clarke? Do you want more?" she asked with a smirk on her face, that I could only see from my peripherals. Before I could say yes, she pulled out of me, leaving me completely empty and waiting. I turn to see Lexa undressing, and I hate that I was intrigued. I have a boyfriend, very close by might I add, and I'm over here, getting fucked by the Commander and enjoying it. "So Clarke, I'm going to ask again. Easy way or the Hard way?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well the easy way will be on my bed, and a little less painful. The hard way will have you right where you are, screaming so loud that your precious little boyfriend will hear you. But either way he will know Clarke. I'm big on leaving marks, and there's nothing you can do about it. I don't care that you have a boyfriend, I will fuck you better than he ever has."

"Prove it." I said daringly.

"What?" Lexa asked in confusion.

"Well this is going to happen whether I like it or not, so might as well embrace it. Let's just hope I'm not disappointed, Commander." I said as I stand up straight and walking over to the shocked Commander. "And if you haven't noticed, I like it rough, so give me your best." as finish challenging her, she grabs me by the hair and throws me on her bed. I feel her untie my hands, and I go to move my hands, but she grabs them.

"These are only free so I can take off the remainders of your clothing. Now be a good girl and listen to me for once. Don't be stupid and raise your arms." I did as I was told, and got too excited when I was finally completely naked. I saw Lexa's eyes rake my body, and felt myself dripping. Apparently Lexa saw it too because she smirked and then grabbed the rope again. She moved me up towards her headboard, tying my hand to it. 

"I don't really get why you're naked Commander, I'm the one getting fucked, or at least I should be. You're being a little slow." I said with a smirk, trying to rile her up. I know that I'm successful when she pinches both of my nipples very hard, causing me to scream a little. 

"Did I say you could talk?"

"No, but you also said I would be screaming loud enough for my boyfriend to hear, and pinching my nipples isn't going to do that, trust me." and there she goes, pinching again, but this time, she also pulls them, causing me to once again scream, a little louder this time.

"How bout you stop talking and let me get ready, or would you rather get you so close to coming that you're begging me, and then just leave you here, in my tent, tied up and naked, desperate to finish?"

"Fuck, please no. Just please hurry. I want you." I say in a pleading voice.

"Better. Now spread your legs." I instantly oblige, causing Lexa to smile, and wait. "I'm going to fuck you so good that you'll leave that annoying boyfriend of yours, and come crawling back to me for more, over an over again."

At her words, all I could do was moan. I closed my eyes to try and imagine it, and suddenly there was Lexa, licking my slit and making me groan. "Fuck." I moaned as she started to work on my clit. I hated the fact that I wasn't going to last long. I could feel it. I was so worked up that barely anything could send me over the edge. I think Lexa could tell, because she started kissing up my body, sucking along the way, leaving marks like she said she would. Once she got up to my face, I couldn't resist. I crashed my lips into hers, biting her bottom lip. When I heard her moan, I couldn't help but smirk; just me kissing the Commander made her moan.

Apparently, she didn't like my confidence because she pulled away and put one of her hands around my neck, pushing me down into the bed. "This is your punishment. I plan on giving you pleasure with it, but I am in control here, not you. Got that?"

"Sha Heda." I said with a smirk, noticing how me speaking trigedasleng affected her.

"Jok." as she kept her hand around my neck, she also brought her other hand down to my center, pinching my clit, causing another scream to escape from my mouth. She then stated pumping her fingers in and out of my entrance so fast that I could barely breathe.

"Fuuuck, shit. Keep doing THAT. OH FUCK!" as she rubbed her thumb against my clit, fucked me with her fingers, and sucked on my tits, I was sent over the edge, screaming her name so loud, I knew everybody would know what we were up to. I knew Bellamy would be devastated, but in this moment, I didn't really care.

"Told you I'd make you scream. And in barely any time at all." Lexa practically bragged.

"Oh shut up. Just wait til I get my hands on you Commander. You will be begging me to make you scream."

"Prove it."


End file.
